The Loss Of An Angel
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Just a small thought based thing about Celi and Yuuri at the time of Wolfram's 'death'. I keep going back to this scene in thr English dub cause it's one of my favourite scenes, lol. Poor Wolfram. Anyways, enjoy! Slight Yuuram referencing too


**A/N: Why is there hardly any fanfiction showing the absolute true love between Celi and her beautiful Wolfram?**

* * *

 _An angel wrote in the Book of Life my baby's date of birth, then whispered as she closed the book, "Too beautiful for Earth"_

* * *

Her whole formed trembled as he lay there on the ground in front of her, the gruesome words of her second son echoing dreadfully, pounding in her head as she looked at his peaceful and unwounded body.

 _"Wolfram's heart has stopped beating..."_

Gwendal had lost the use of his left eye, Conrart had lost the use of his left arm, but Wolfram...her beautiful baby boy...had lost the use of his heart. His heart... It was the very thing that gave him the courage, passion and boldness he had always held. And yet just like his fire, it had been a key to destruction.

"Wolfram..." she whispered, her voice breaking into a heartbroken sob and she cradled the body close to her for the last time, "WOLFRAM!" she cried up to the heavens, her slim body wracking with sobs and wails - trying to call her precious baby back to her.

The small blond Mazoku didn't move, didn't breathe, nothing. The once lively body of the fire wielder was still, even in her womb he had shown to be a lively one. And now he was peaceful, at rest, but physically unharmed. It was as if he was sleeping and his usual sleeping habits weren't an issue.

The double-black king stood at her side, his face showing various emotions of shock, guilt, despair, hurt, etc. Yuuri didn't know what to do at this moment in time other than try keeping strong as he looked on at the lifeless body of his bodyguard and fiancé held in Celi's arms. Wolfram had been at his side through everything whenever possible - even travelling across the world into human lands, tracking him, just to be there in time to save his life. Yuuri knew Wolfram hadn't meant to try and harm him in the Temple. He knew Wolfram would never turn on him, not enough to kill him. Sure Wolfram would snap at him and get angry at him and ignore him when he was being overly stupid and wimpy, but he would never want to kill his king. When they first met, maybe so, and Yuuri probably wouldn't have blamed him for doing so, but not now, not after all that had happened.

Yuuri forced himself not to cry, no matter how much he wanted to - Wolfram wouldn't have wanted him to, wouldn't have allowed him to. He continued to look at Wolfram's body as it was finally carried away back to the castle. Oh what would the head of the Bielefeld family do to him now? Wolfram was practically the Bielefeld family heirloom in a way - he had possessed the key to the forbidden box, passed down from his ancestors, had been the son of Waltorana's brother and was entitled to be king after Yuuri due to their engagement - whether they married or not was not the deciding factor of that final decision, Wolfram was to become king after Yuuri without any objections and arguments. Well...at least he would've been if Shinou hadn't...killed him.

Yuuri was soon pulled from his trance to go back to the castle with the others. He sat beside the coffin the beautiful blond was laying in, Celi on the other side stroking her fingers through the soft blond hair of the youngest son. Yuuri thought back briefly to when he and Wolfram were huddled in the cave surrounded by snowy mountains and miasma. He remembered how Wolfram had gotten the miasma but hadn't acted out of the ordinary - he often didn't trust Conrart around Yuuri anyway - but the blond's love for the double-black had overpowered the miasma, letting him still trust Yuuri. Sure the young soldier had come up with the bizarre 'legend' of sharing heat with skin-to-skin contact but Yuuri knew it was either the miasma talking, or Wolfram's hate of the cold.

He glanced over at Celi, the poor woman had gone through so much during the war what with losing her brother's trust, losing their healer Susanna Julia, and having the constant worrying for Conrart's force as they went the fight, along with the worry of if Gwendal would come home or not. That's why she had kept Wolfram behind at the castle with her, and given him to Julia to learn some healing magic so he didn't feel completely useless. She could potentially lose two sons at the time, she wasn't risking a third to add to her fragile heart. Yuuri remembered his brief time in the past, how Wolfram had ranted about how he hadn't been allowed to fight when his brothers had. He now knew truly why Celi had kept him behind, and it hurt him to think she could've lost him long ago and he would never have met him.

He would miss the wonderful calling of 'wimp' every 5 seconds of his action - he could hear Wolfram calling him that in his head now - and he would miss being chased by an angry fireball and feeling stupid for having some sort of death wish. He would miss the way Wolfram would pout and blush whenever Celi managed to embarrass him. He would miss the way emeralds seemed to shine when Gwendal praised him. He would miss the way Wolfram would jump to conclusions about certain interactions with people. He would miss Wolfram's complaining about how he wanted to be better at swordsmanship than Conrart. Heck, he would even miss Wolfram's obscene painting and subtle flirting! There, he said it! Or well, thought it at least.

But there was no time to grieve for Wolfram yet, there never would be so long Yuuri was around. It was time to go back out there and defeat Shinou's demons to save his bestest friend in the damn kingdom!


End file.
